NaruSasu's Fanfic Special Edition : Ramadhan Bulan Penuh Cinta, Eh?
by Arisuke Fuyuki
Summary: Hari-hari Sasuke saat bulan puasa yang mulai berubah saat bertemu sang Pangeran saat hari pertama Masa Orientasi Siswa di SMA Negeri 1 Konoha. Super OOC Sasuke and Naruto. NARUSASU. Chapter 1. RnR


**Naruto's Fanfic Special Edition :**

 **Ramadhan Bulan Penuh Cinta,eh?**

 **Chapter 1**

 **NaruSasu dan kawan-kawan :v**

 **By Arisuke Fuyuki**

 **Semua karakter di cerita ini adalah milik om Masashi Kishimoto tercintah!**

 **Humor/Romance/Friendship/De el el**

 **Rate jelas T karena ini spesial Ramadhan kan ya XD**

 **Ini Shonen-ai loh Yaoi loh BoysLove loh nggak suka jangan mampir nanti bikin dosa di bulan penuh berkah ini hehehehe**

 **Sekali lagi ini NaruSasu! Tidak menerima review "Kenapa nggak SasuNaru aja?" jawabannya pasti "Suka-suka akulah" :p**

 **Ah satu lagi fanfic ini bertemakan ramadhan hehehe dan settingnya adalah Indonesia untuk desa tetap di Konoha :v Bahasanya santai aja nggak baku :v Terinspirasi dari banyak hal, fanfic anime komik sampai keseharian author selama MOS dulu, ehem**

 **Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif dan murni karangan author, jadi jika ada kesamaan cerita, tema, latar, penokohan, amanat, alur dan lain lain itu merupakan suatu ketidak sengajaan, dan sekian kata yang perlu author sampaikan, akhir kata―**

 **SELAMAT MENIKMATI**

 **DAN SELAMAT MENJALANKAN IBADAH PUASA BAGI YANG MUSLIM :D**

.

.

.

.

.

Suara ayam mulai menggema di sebuah desa kecil nan asri bernama Konoha yang merupakan sebuah daerah maju di Jawa Barat. Hari sudah menjelang pagi. Matahari mulai terlihat di ufuk timur membuat langit kemerahan kala itu. Hari ini adalah har pertama di bulan Ramadhan yang penuh cinta dan berkah tapi meski begitu beberapa orang memulai aktifitas harian mereka seperti biasanya, katanya supaya rejeki nanti tidak di patok ayam.

Emm... sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku untuk anak ayam―ralat maksudnya anak laki laki yang berasal dari keluarga Uchiha satu ini. Anak laki-laki bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke ini masih asik bergumul diatas ranjang _king size_ nya. Tidak peduli jam weker yang dari tadi berteriak memperingatkannya untuk segera bangun.

Anak ayam―ralat lagi, Sasuke justru melemparkan bantal ke jam weker itu menyebabkan bunyi _**'PRANG'**_ keras tanda bahwa jam tersebut sudah rusak karena berbenturan dengan dinginnya lantai kamar anak laki-laki yang akan jadi tokoh utama dalam cerita ini.

Dan setelah itu anak ayam ini masih tetap tidur pemirsa! Benar-benar tipe pemalas. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama karena―

"Sasuke! Bangun,oiii!"

Karena tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuat Sasuke terlonjak kaget hingga dia terjatuh dari ranjang dengan tidak elitnya. Sungguh nista siapa yang berani mengganggu tidurnya dengan cara tidak elit begini? Sasuke mengerang kecil kemudian duduk di dekat ranjangnya dengan selimut yang masih melilit tubuhnya. Mata _onyx_ menatap yang pelaku peneriakan yang tak lain adalah kakaknya sendiri Uchiha Itachi.

"Ini udah pagi, Sas! Cepetan mandi terus sekolah, hari ini kan hari pertama kamu masuk SMA."

Sasuke mendengus, "Hh, ndak mau mas! Aku masih ngantuk banget ini." Sasuke menguap kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya ke tepi ranjang. Itachi menggeram, "Kamu ini jadi cowok harus keren dong, nggak Uchiha banget."

"Bodo, mas."

"Ayo bangun Sas! Kalo sampek telat sekolah nanti Bapak marah!"

"Ngantuk mas, ngantuk, sekolahnya diundur aja."

"Heh? Ayo dong jangan lemes begini."

"Gimana nggak lemes, kan puasa."

Dengan sisa kesabaran yang masih menempel di jidatnya, Itachi menepuk pundak sang adik tercinta, "Sasuke, adikku yang can―"

"Ganteng mas, mau ngerayu aja salah."

"Ya ralat, ganteng, cepet siap-siap buat sekolah, kamu lagi MOS kan? Kalo MOS terus telat nanti dimarahi sama kakak kakak OSIS loh."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas, "Marah gimana? Kan puasa." Oke ini sudah kedua kalinya Sasuke menggunakan alasan puasa sebagai alat untuk membalas omongan sang kakak. Itachi kini sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi kemudian menyeringai dan dalam sekejap tubuh mungil Sasuke sudah berpindah ke gendongan Itachi. Sasuke melotot terkejut, "Oiiii! Apaan nih?! Turunin Sasu mas!" Sasuke meronta keras dalam gendongan Itachi, tapi sang kakak justru menyeringai dan membawa Sasuke ke kamar mandi.

"Mas Itachi! Nanti aku laporin ke Ibu loh!"

"Nggak ngaruh!"

"Turunin Sasu! Sekarang!"

Itachi memutar bola matanya malas dia berusaha menahan emosinya karena hari ini kan hari pertama puasa jadi dia harus bisa menahan emosi kan? Meski sang adik ini memang benar benar menyebalkan.

Sampai di kamar mandi Itachi menurunkan Sasuke, di bath up membuat anak laki-laki ganteng cenderung manis kecantik-cantikan bin kemayu itu mencak mencak, "Whaaaa! Mas Itachi keripuuutttt!" teriaknya nista membuat sang kakak justru tertawa keras.

Inilah pagi yang asem asem manis di keluarga Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menekuk wajahnya sampai benar benar lecek seperti kain yang habis di kunyah kuda. Bagaimana tidak? Paginya tiba-tiba di rusak oleh makhluk keriput yang dia panggil _'Mas'_. Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa kusutnya wajahnya sekarang, padahal ini hari pertama dia masuk MOS dan hari pertama memasuki bulan puasa. Jadi, harusnya dia bisa tetap terlihat mempesona.

Pemuda itu mendengus kemudian mengambil tas ranselnya dia menatap penampilannya dari pantulan cermin di kamarnya. Seragam MOS dengan atasan kemeja putih dan celana panjang coklat membalut tubuh rampingnya. Meski terlihat menggelikan tapi okelah dia tetap cantik―eh ganteng meski memakai pakaian seperti apapun.

Seragam, chek. Sepatu, chek. Tas, chek. _Handphone_ , chek. Muka, chek. Rambut.. eh dia melupakan sesuatu yang harus dipasang di rambut hitamnya. Tangan putih itu mengotak-atik isi lacinya dan akhirnya dia menemukan sepasang jepit rambut berwarna hitam polos. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian memasang jepit rambut itu ke poni panjang yang ada di kedua sisi wajahnya supaya tidak mengganggu.

Oke semua _perfect_ saatnya pergi ke sekolah. Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya tak lupa menutup pintu kemudian menuju ruang tamu untuk menunggu sang kakak yang bertugas mengantar jemputnya. Sasuke tidak mau menggunakan supir yang telah di sediakan oleh ayahnya karena sang anak bungsu mengaku tidak suka dekat dekat dengan orang asing.

Di ruang tamu sudah ada orangtua Sasuke, sang Bapak Uchiha Fugaku sibuk dengan korannya sedangkan sang Ibu Uchiha Mikoto sibuk menjahit sebuah kain bermotif _spongebob_ yang membuat Sasuke mengeryit.

"Ibu jahit apaan?" tanya Sasuke sambil duduk di samping ibunya, sang ibu yang berwajah bak malaikat menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "Oh ibu lagi jahit boxernya Mas mu."

' _Haa boxer motip spongebob ini punya Mas Itachi? Sejak kapan Mas jadi sok imut begini?!'_

Batin Sasuke tak percaya, matanya menatap boxer itu horror, "Kenapa bisa sampek sobek?" sang ibu tertawa kecil, "Semalem Itachi ikut temen-temennya keliling bangunin orang sahur, terus dia main petasan, eh ketahuan pak RT dia sama temen-temennya lari pas lari dia kesandung sobek deh."

Kadang Sasuke berpikir kenapa Itachi itu harus jadi Masnya? Itachi benar-benar memalukan! Jeritnya dalam hati, dia mengangguk menanggapi cerita ibunya yang sangat menganggu pikirannya tentang sang kakak.

Mata Sasuke beralih pada sang Bapak yang masih serius membaca koran. Dia tidak berani mengatakan apapun karena sang Bapak bisa jadi sangat sensitif jika di ganggu saat sedang membaca koran.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasu, berangkat yuk." Ucap Itachi yang tiba-tiba datang dari arah belakang, Sasuke menoleh kemudian mengangguk kecil lalu bangkit dari duduknya di ikuti Bapak Ibu nya. "Bapak Ibu, Sasu berangkat dulu ya." Sasuke pun berpamitan dengan Bapak Ibunya lalu mencium tangan mereka.

"Iya hati-hati loh, di sekolah baru harus jadi anak baik jangan macem macem." Pesan Ibunya sambil mencubit pipi Sasuke membuatnya mengaduh pelan dia masih saja diperlakukan layaknya anak kecil tapi dia suka juga sih.

"Kamu harus bisa jaga diri,Sasuke kalo kamu dirayu sama cowok kamu harus bisa nolak mereka dengan tegas." Dan Bapaknya ini masih saja menganggapnya seperti perempuan, kata Ibunya pas Sasuke di kandungan bulan ke 5 di cek _USG_ dia cewek tapi begitu keluar dia cowok. Dan dari situlah awal mula sikap sang Bapak.

"Iyaa Bapak, Ibu Sasuke bukan anak kecil apalagi anak perempuan." Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "―Ya udah Sasu berangkat dulu, ayo Mas, _assalamua'alaikum_."

"Aku nganter Sasuke dulu ya bu, pak _assalamua'alaikum_."

" _Wa'alaikumsalam_." Balas Bapak Ibu mereka bersamaan.

Sasuke dan Itachi pun meninggalkan rumah bersiap menuju sekolah baru Sasuke menggunakan mobil Itachi yang super mewah, keluarga mereka tidak kaya melainkan sangat kaya. Maklum saja Fugaku adalah seorang juragan tanah sedangkan Mikoto merupakan seorang kepala dokter Rumah Sakit Konoha.

.

.

.

.

.

 **SMA NEGERI 1 KONOHA**

Tulisan itu tercetak jelas di depan sebuah sekolah megah dengan gedung gedung yang menjulang tinggi. Di gedung utama terdapat sebuah spanduk besar bertuliskan, "Selamat Datang Peserta Didik Baru." Sasuke tersenyum manis karena akhirnya dia berhasil masuk di sekolah ini dengan usahanya sendiri.

Entah kenapa dia merasa begitu percaya diri melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam lingkungan sekolah itu setelah berpisah dengan Itachi di gerbang depan. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya melihat banyak murid yang memakai seragam sama dengannya.

Dia terus berjalan, sebenarnya dia tidak tahu mau kemana. Dia kan tidak punya teman, ditambah lagi belum ada pembagian kelas, hah merepotkan sekarang dia harus apa? Duduk sendirian di taman sekolah? Ya memang itulah yang sedang Sasuke lakukan sekarang. Puasa menjadikan alasan Sasuke agar tidak sampai kelelahan.

 _ **Tetttt Tettt Tettt**_

Bunyi bel yang cukup keras menyadarkan Sasuke untuk segera bangkit dari duduknya. Oke sekarang dia hanya perlu mengikuti anak anak tadi kan? Tapi... ehhhh?! Kenapa anak-anak itu masuk kelas?!

Terus..terus ini kelasku dimana?! Ibuuuuu!

Sasuke berteriak keras dalam hati namun dia hanya diam mematung diluar menatap anak anak yang sudah masuk kelas mereka masing masing. Oh dia baru ingat saat ada meeting kemarin dia memutuskan untuk tidak ikut karena ada acara kartun disney yang tayang di televisi dan bagus karena hal itu Sasuke tidak tahu dia akan masuk ke kelas mana. Memalukan ini memalukan!

"Hei kamu!" teriak seorang dari belakang yang sepertinya memanggilnya, kemudian dengan gerakan pelan Sasuke menoleh dan saat itu juga matanya tiba tiba dimanjakan dengan hal yang sangat jarang dia lihat hal yang begitu mempesona yang mampu membuat jantungnya berbunyi, _'badumb'_ keras.

Dia, laki laki wajahnya ganteng, matanya biru _shapire_ macam batu akik kualitas tinggi, rambutnya pirang berkilau, kulitnya tan sangat eksotis badannya tinggi tegap melihatnya seolah melihat pantai di _California_.

Godaan bulan puasa memang berat. Sasuke masih terpesona dengan makhluk berwajah bule itu, bahkan tidak sadar bahwa laki-laki itu sudah ada dihadapannya.

"Hei kamu dengar aku kan?" tanya laki-laki itu lagi, Sasuke yang baru saja tersadar dari acara melamunnya kembali mematung terkejut karena tiba-tiba laki-laki bule tadi sudah ada dihadapannya.

' _Ramadhan memang bulan penuh berkah!'_

"Hei!"

"Ah―i-iya, maaf."

"Kamu ngelamun aja."

"Ma―maaf, jadi ada apa?"

"Um.. kamu dari kelas mana? Aku nggak tahu dimana kelasku, soalnya kemarin aku nggak masuk." Ah ternyata laki-laki ini sama ndablegnya seperti sang Uchiha bungsu tapi setidaknya Sasuke dapat untung juga kan? Dia bisa lama lama dengan sang pangeran bule yang membuat kepompong di perutnya sudah jadi kupu-kupu.

"Aku juga nggak tahu dimana kelasku, kemarin aku juga nggak masuk." Balas Sasuke pelan, pangeran bule itu hanya mengangguk paham, kemudian matanya menatap Sasuke lagi. "Nah kalo gitu, mending kita cari kelas kita sama-sama siapa tahu kita sekelas." Ajak sang blonde yang langsung dibalas anggukan antusias dari Sasuke. Hooo! Kapan lagi bisa sama pangeran bule begini?! Dan lagi ada harapan kalau mereka sekelas, bukankah itu menakjubkan?!

Akhirnya mereka pergi mencari ruang kelas mereka. Di ruang kelas pertama Sasuke berhasil menemukan namanya tertulis di kertas yang ditempel di jendela kelas itu. _Onyx_ nya menatap papan yang bertuliskan X-A. _'Yess! Aku di kelas pertama!'_ innernya bahagia.

Lalu dia melirik sang pangeran yang masih sibuk mencar,i. Sepertinya dia belum menemukan kelasnya kasian juga. Sasuke memutuskan menghampiri si blonde.

"Kelas kamu belum ketemu?" sang blonde reflek menoleh kemudian nyengir, "Hehehehe kayaknya belum,emang kamu udah ya?" Sasuke mengangguk.

"Oh kalo gitu kamu cepetan masuk kelas gih nanti dimarahin kakak OSIS loh."

"Loh terus kamu gimana?"

"Aku nggak apa apa, udah bururan masuk kan puasa nanti capek loh kalo berdiri terus."

Sasuke sebenarnya enggan meninggalkan si pangeran yang super kece badai itu, tapi benar juga jika dia tidak cepat masuk nanti kakak OSIS yang dari tadi kabarnya suka marah-marah itu akan menghukumnya, lagipula Sasuke tidak mau kalo sampai wajahnya yang tidak kalah ganteng dengan si blonde itu jadi kucel karena berkeringat. Malu dong itu bukan Uchiha namanya.

"Oke deh,kalo gitu aku masuk kelas dulu." Keemudian Sasuke dengan berat hati meninggalkan sang pangeran yang masih tersenyum bak malaikat yang turun dari surga di bulan penuh cinta ini untuk memberi stok semangat ramadhan pada Sasuke.

' _Ramdhan oh cahaya ramadhan!'_

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke sedikit ragu untuk memasuki kelas itu pasalnya dia sudah datang terlambat di hari pertama MOS. Pasti akan jadi kesan yang buruk dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke! Hah Sasuke tidak peduli lagi dengan kesan dia pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi sellanjutnya.

" _Assalamua'alaikum..._ " lirih Sasuke begitu memasuki kelas yang langsung dijawab serentak oleh murid murid disana. Di kursi guru sudah duduk seorang laki-laki yang menggunakan jas biru bertuliskan _OSIS SMAZA Konoha Present, 'norak banget.'_ Batin Sasuke sepertinya laki-laki OSIS yang akan mengurus kelas ini.

OSIS ini tidak terlalu buruk wajahnya _cute_ rambutnya merah, ekspresinya _cool_ benar-benar memiliki aura ke-OSIS-an. Tapi itu tidak mempengaruhi Sasuke untuk terpesona pada si OSIS cute sih. Mata _Onyx_ nya beralih pada _name tag_ pemuda itu, namanya _'A..ka..suna..no Sa―'_

"Apa lihat-lihat?!" bentak sang OSIS yang merasa risih karena tatapan Sasuke. Sasuke menggeleng, "Nggak apa apa."

"huh, jadi kamu ..Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Ya."

"Kamu yag kemarin nggak hadir?"

"Ya."

"Kamu yang dari tadi mondar mandir nggak jelas?"

"Ya, Kak bisa nggak, langsung ke intinya aja? Lagi puasa nih capek tahu berdiri mulu."

OSIS pemilik name tag Akasuna no Sasori itu menggeram marah, bagaimana dia bisa membimbing kelas yang berisi makhluk seperti yang ada dihadapannya ini. Sudah datang terlambat bukannya minta maaf malah naikin emosi bikin puasa batal aja. Keterlaluan, bocah semacam ini harus diberi pelajaran kan?

Kak Sasori yang unyu badai itu menyeringai pada Sasuke membuat empunya merinding disko. "Karena kamu udah telat dan danteng seenaknya kamu harus dapet hukuman."

Sasuke melongo dengan tidak elitnya, tidak mempedulikan sorak sorakan yang diberikan seluruh murid di kelas itu. "Apa-apaan sih kak! Ini puasa woii jangan hukum-hukuman dong, tega amat sama anak dibawah umur."

"Kamu itu bukan anak dibawah umur,"

"Terus?" balas Sasuke sok alay.

"Kamu itu anak ayam!"

Sontak seluruh murid di kelas itu tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar perdebatan ereka. Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, ini puasa pertamanya tapi cobaannya sudah seperti ini? _'Ya Allah berilah kesabaran untuk hambamu yang super unyu ini.'_ Dikala susah maupun senang si anak ayam masihlah narsis.

"Oke oke stop semua, enaknya kita kasih hukuman apa si anak ayam ini?" tanya Sasori penuh seringai kemenangan, sedikit hiburan di bulan puasa tidak apa apa kan?

Pertanyaan Sasori itu membuat seluruh murid kembali heboh, mereka menjawab dengan berbagai jawaban absurd yang membuat telinga Sasuke berdengung sakit.

' _Plis deh jangan alay!'_ batinnya miris tapi sendirinya juga alay.

"Umh.. aku punya hukuman yang lebih cocok buat si anak ayam ini, mau tahu?" Sasuke mengeryit tidak suka mendengar kata hukuman yang keluar dari mulut nista si Saori, eh bener nggak ya? Bodo amat!

"Mauuu!" jawab para siswa serempak.

' _Dasar murid nista bin terkutuk bin durjana, apalah apalah inikah calon teman-teman sekelasku? Nggak apa, jika ini yang diberikan oleh Allah, Sasu siap―_

― _siap buat gantung diri di pohon tomat!'_

Sasuke kembali menjerit dalam hati menikmati cobaan bulan puasa ini. Jika ini bukan bulan suci penuh berkah cinta kasih dan berkah―eh tadi udah ngomong berkah kan ya―Sasuke pasti sudah menembakan karbit menggunakan ketapel yang selalu disiapin Bapakanya buat ngusir setan kepala item yang sekarang ada bejibun dihadapannya.

Sabar aja sabar.

Sabar kalo ada batasnya bukan sabar namanya.

"Gezzz kakak bawel deh cepetan ngapa? Udah lemes ini kak! Peka dong!"

"Iya iya, jadi hukuman kamu, gampang aja kok."

"Ya udah apaan?"

"Sini-sini!" Sasori menyuruh Sasuke untuk mendekat, Sasuke menurut dengan terpaksa kemudian Sasori membisikan sesuatu pada Sasuke yang membuat pemuda itu tercengang.

"Gimana gampang kan?" ucap Sasori dengan entengnya setelah mennjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke. Berbeda sekali dengan reaksi yang dihasilkan oleh wajah imut Sasuke.

"Gampang apaan,tong! Itu sih namanya lu bunuh gue!" sembur Sasuke emosi Sasori hanya membalasnya dengan gelak tawa yang mebuat para murid kebingungan sebenarnya hukuman macam apa yang diberikan Sasori pada Sasuke.

Reader juga penasaran kan?

Cerita akan di next setelah..

TBC berikut ini :v

.

.

.

.

.

Nggak nggak becanda kok, kembali ke TKP :v

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mendengar hukuman yang diberikan Sasori, Sasuke langsung keluar kelas dengan wajah lecek bak ujung dasi anak SD yang abis di kunyah karena kehabisan camilan. Kalo bukan karena sang OSIS yang akan lapor ke orangtua Sasuke mah nggak bakal mau jalanin hukuman macem begini. Tahukan Bapaknya Sasuke seperti apa?

Hari yang harusnya jadi hari penuh berkah jadi penuh musibah semua gara-gara anggota OSIS yang sok imut itu. Yang tega menghukum makhluk seindah Sasuke yang muncul 3000 tahun sekali.

Tapi Sasuke sebenarnya tidak mempermasalahkan dia dihukum hanya saja bentuk hukumannya itu loh. Gaah bisa menurunkan harga diri berat badan dan kolesterol, ngeri bro.

Mengingatnya saja membuat Sasuke mual bukan main. Lebih baik dia disuruh mungutin daun pakek sumpit daripada harus...

 **NYATAIN CINTA KE ANAK KELAS SEBELAH!**

Kenal aja kagak udah disuruh ngomong cinta aja, emang Sasuke cowok model apaan nying!

Tapi tadi seingatnya Sasuke harus menyatakan cinta pada seseorang bernama Namikaze Naruto. Ya Namikaze Naruto, kok kek nama makanan ya, aduh bikin mikir yang nggak nggak aja.

Sasuke ngelap ingus―eh ngelap iler karena kepikiran makanan tadi. Aiissh lupain makanan Sas, fokus aja ke Namikaze Naruto anak kelas X-F.

' _Moga aja anaknya cantik.'_ Innernya penuh harap.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya Sasuke sudah sampai di depan kelas X-F, kelasnya berisik bikin gugup aja. Dengan berat hati Sasuke memasuki kelas itu. Dan seketika kelas hening karena kehadiran Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

' _Kelas ini lagi nggak ada OSIS yang ngurusin pantesan rame kek pasar impres.'_

Semua murid bertanya-tanya untuk apa Sasuke datang ke kelas mereka dengan gugup seperti itu. Semakin gugup karena ditatap semcam itu , akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk segera melancarkan aksi nista yang tidak berperi ke-Uchiha-an, super menggelikan, Sasuke merinding membayangkan bagaimana dia menyatakan cinta sekarang.

Semua mata tertuju pada Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri masih diam. Para murid kebingungan. Sasuke sendiri masih gelisah.

' _Apa-aapn sih ini?! Jangan natap kek gitu dong! Risih tahu! nggak peka amatt sih, lagi grogi nih!'_ batinnya misuh misuh, Sasuke kamu lagi puasa nak jadi yang sabar ya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke keinget pesan Ibunya, yang entah kenapa jadi membangkitkan semangatnya.

"Eh kamu ngapain sih?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki runcing bak ikan piranha secara tiba-tiba membuat jantung Sasuke mau copot. Pasalnya dia sedang grogi ini.

"Iye kamu nggak jelas amat." Tambah seorang anak laki-laki dengan tato segitiga di pipinya lagi.

"Ganteng kamu kenapa? Mukamu merah tuh." Kini seorang gadis berambut pink yang buka suara.

Yang bener mukanya merah? Sasuke reflek malingin wajah, sudah seperti cewek _tsundere_ , kan.

"Iya jadi makin unyu, nama kamu siapa?"

"Dari kelas mana?"

"Kamu nanti bukber sama aku yuk!"

Duh gusti ternyata kelas ini jauh lebih parah daripada kelasnya, sisakan satu orang normal aja Yaa Allah, atau setidaknya Naruto nggak kayak mereka ini. Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin cepat melakukannya tapi bibirnya mendadak kelu padahal tadi kan udah persiapan mental.

Tapi ini memalukan! Sasuke benar-benar malu sampai tidak bisa bertanya-tanya semua murid-murid di kelas ini terlalu cerewet pertanyaan mereka bikin Sasuke makin malu.

' _Dasar Saori durjana.'_ Pokoknya kalo terjadi apa-apa pada Sasuke si Saorilah yang harus menangungnya.

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya, keringat mengalir di pelipisnya, Sasuke mengatur nafasnya bersiap untuk melakukan hukuman nista itu.

' _Ini memalukan ya Allah!'_

"Aku..ma-mau nyari anak yang namanya... Na-na-namikaze Na-Naruto!"

Semua anak di kelas itu mendadak bisu lagi, lalu telunjuk mereka mengarah ke satu orang yang duduk di bangku pojok belakang yang kini juga sedang menatapnya. Mata Sasuke melotot menatap anak yang bernama Namikaze Naruto yang ternyata dia seorang laki-laki sama sepertinya, tapi bukan karena itu dia kaget.

' _Masyaallah itu kan si pangeran bule yang ganteng dan kece badai!'_

Sasuke berteriak kegirangan dalam hati, kalo ini yang namanya Namike Naruto ya Sasuke mau-mau aja nurunin harga diri sedikit lagian si Naruto kan ganteng juga baik pula. Siapa sih yang nggak mau?!

"Aku?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk dirinya, Sasuke langsung tersadar dari lamunannya lalu mengangguk mengiyakan. Kemudian Naruto menghampiri Sasuke di depan kelas, Sasuke bisa merasakan jantungnya sekarang serasa diberi sengatan listrik dengan tegangan yang luar biasa besar.

"Jadi... Kenapa?" Sasuke masih diam menundukan kepalanya tak kuasa menatap sang pangeran. Pemuda bernama Naruto itu sedikit bingung kemudian menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan, "Hei kamu ngelamun lagi." sasuke menegakkan kepalanya lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Nggak kok cuma lemes karena puasa." Balas Sasuke malu-malu.

"Ih mukanya merah lagi." celetuk anak perempuan berambut pink itu lagi. "Uh kamu bener Sakura pengen nyubit pipinya nih jadinya!" tambah cewek lain kali ini rambutnya pirang dikucir kuda. "Kyaaa sma Ino, dia ini manusia apa laien sih manis banget.

' _Ndasmu alien!'_

Sasuke berusaha tidak menggubris omongan absurd anak-anak di kelas itu yang penting sekarang adalah Namikaze Naruto seorang, "Um... ada yang mau omongin ke kamu, penting."

Naruto mengeryit, "Apa?"

"Etto.. anu.."

"Kamu mau di tempat lain? Kebetulan pengurus OSIS di kelasku lagi nggak ada." Sasuke menggeleng, "Nggak usah aku mau disini,sekarang!'

"Oh oke, jadi apa?"

' _Kuatkan diri Sas, oke mulai aja Kutembak dia dengan bismillah.'_

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, lalu mulai mengatakannya dengan hati-hati, "Namikaze Naruto, aku udah suka sama kamu sejak pertama ngeliat kamu―"

"―Kamu mau nggak―"

"―Jadi pa-pacarku?"

Kelas terdiam beberapa saat otak mereka memproses semua perkataan Sasuke dengan teliti takut-takut salah denger tak terkecuali Naruto yang kini sedang melongo yang sama sekali tidak kegantengannya di mata Sasuke.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, satu persatu dari mereka mulai tertawa keras mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Sasuke untuk Naruto. sedangkan Sasuke segera memejakan matanya tak berani menatap apapun saat ini.

Naruto tersenyum tipis lalu menepuk puncak kepala sasuke, "Nama kamu siapa?" Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan anak-anak di kelas itu sudah berrteriak-teriak nggak jelas meminta Naruto untuk menerima Sasuke. Terutama para Fujoshi yang kini sudah siap dengan kamera mereka walaupun hidung sudah dibanjiri darah. /Pada nggak inget kalo lagi puasa dasar nista kalian :'v ./

"Uchiha..Sasuke." balas Sasuke lrih namun masih bisa di dengar oleh naruto,.

Naruto nyengir pada Sasuke membuat si Sasuke semakin doki-doki dengan pipi yang sudah memerah layaknya kepiting rebus.

"Oke Uchiha Sasuke―"

"―menerimamu jadi pacarku hehehehe."

 _Tik tok tik tok_

 _Satu detik._

 _Dua detik._

 _Tiga detik._

 _WUAPAAAAH?!_

Sasuke merasakan jantungnya sudah mulai menunjukan sesuatu yang tidak beres makin melonjak –lonjak seperti ada yang main trampoling disana. Nafasnya mulai sesak tapi dia tidak merasa sakit, perutnya seperti digelitiki. Perasaan macam apa ini?!

Seluruh darahnya naik ke wajah memuat wajah itu kini memerah sempurna, bibirnya kaku, tubuhnya mematung,nafasnya semakin sesak. Hingga akhirnya dia tidak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya, dia oleng dan akhirnya pingsan.

' _Mas Itachi, Sasuke ketemu malaikat.'_

Sebenarnya malaikat apa pangeran sih, Sas?

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC~**

 **Whahahahah XD gimana ne minna fanficnya Suke gag jelas ya gomene :'v tapi makasih buat reader yang udah nyempetin baca fanfic special ramadhan ini :v kesan puasanya bekum kelihatan kan ya? :v nanti deh Suke tambahin.**

 **Sekali lagi makasih ya jangan lupa review yaa :v**


End file.
